Angel's Call
by KairiLuv
Summary: Oneshot.Yuffie's caught an illness that seems to change her view in everything.Do you belive in Angels? SxY sucky sum sry


A/N: this is a one-shot I was challenged to write by one of my best internet butties, vampiegurl. This is for you chica! It's not originally how I planned it but either way Yuffie WILL have a conversation with Aerith.. heehee! Give me some support people, what Yuffie is feeling is based on my own emotions and the illness I went through some weeks ago.. a lil note for Enter User ID or Pen Name (if he is even reading this) emotions are NOT weak.. they show strength and a strong sense of character.. you can NOT escape them for they are part of EVERYONE, because EVERYONE has emotions and feelings.. even if they try to be heartless and cold.. then what do they feel? Anger .. emotion. Hatred.. emotion. Impatiance, wrath, rage.. ok whatever. You STILL have emotions. HA! ..I win.lol. Oh yeah.. this is dedicated to vampiegurl, depressed mizuki, my new beta:is happy: and any other loyal reviewer and readers out there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You should know that by now, if I did own it do you think I would be sitting here writing 'bout it?.. come on people think!..lol. Oh yeah and sorry guys, this isn't a Yura.. please dont flame me for it.

* * *

**Angel's Call **_by KairiLuv_

"Yuffie?.. Yuffie... " I can hear Leon saying my name loud and clear but do you really think I'd let him wake me up THAT easy? I feel the double bed give way a little and my small frame slips toward the extra weight. "Yuf? Come on get up!" Obviously Leon still trying to get me out of this bed, 'nyuk nyuk nyuk'! Keyword being 'trying' here.

Besides I don't feel like getting up, I'm warm.. scratch that I'm on fire.. what the heck's going on? I open my eyes and harsh reality slaps me in the face, I felt pain and aches all over my body. I can't move, I can't even try and think! I roll over to face Leon's shirtless form, a traditional everyday wake-up-call. His icy blue eyes suddenly change they seem to hold this confusion and worry. Is Leon concerned about me? Well…THAT'S a first.  
"Yuffie? Are you alright? You look a little pale.." Yep, he's concerned.. argh - I feel worse than crap. His large hand lightly touches my forehead, his hands are really cold.. man that feels nice! ".. You've got a temperature too. Yuf do you feel too warm?" I watch Leon as he slides off the bed and sits on the floor, now eye level with me I can actually see how worried he is. I feel so special!

"..N-no..." My throat feels dry so I swallow and try again." ...I'm freezing." My voice is so weak I can hardly hear it, it feels so painful to even breathe. Leon's eyes form small slits as he locks eyes with me.

"Now's not the time to be sarcastic Yuf. Are you too warm or not?" His voice was serious.. didn't he believe me! I was actually telling the truth, my head's on fire but the rest of me feels like the hovering, polar ice-caps in Hollow Bastion. I feel torn in two..

"Y..YES! Of course I'm freezing Leon.. feel my hand if ya don't believe me." My voice was no louder than a whisper but the tone was still there, Leon hastily pulled the blanket off my shaking body and grasps my hands.

"Yuf..?" He held both my hands in his and rubbed them together, so now does he believe me?

"I…told…ya." I say smugly letting the smile grace my lips.

"Can you sit up?" Leon asks quietly as he stands up to watch me struggle to lift my arms. I slowly lift myself up and a huge wave of dizziness invades me. I felt like my head was floating or nodding and shaking at the same time; my vision became slightly blurry and I felt sick. I start to focus on the wall opposite me, waiting for the nausea to pass me and for my sight to return to normal. Slowly but surely I felt my vision return along with one heck of a headache and a warm head. Leon stood up and run a hand through his hair making it a little more neater.

"I'll go and get Aerith. She'll know what to do..." With that I saw Leon walking to the red room door. NO not Aerith…she worries WAY too much; if everything happened her way the room would be covered in pillows…and I mean the whole room plus everything in it.

"No... Leon please... not Aerith." Leon didn't hear me as he continued pulling on a light shirt. Swallowing hard I dragged my legs out of the bed and tried to stand up. My legs were unused and weak as I can feel the knees buckle in I hold my arms in front of me to break my fall. Leon turns around at the sound of my 'thump' and he rushes over to me; now my pride is going to be seriously damaged and this will be perfect blackmail for Leon if I'm defenseless. My arms begin to tremble as I slowly use all of the strength in my arms to lift me up; eventually after a lot of struggling I am on me feet again with Leon holding most of my weight.

"Yuffie, why did you get out of bed? You could've hurt yourself... you know how much damage you could cause?" Leon's voice was icy and cold-hearted as he raised his voice.

"I know I'm not well. Ya don't have to shout it out to the god damned WORLD!" My voice managed to let me shout. Leon doesn't really care…he's just worried Aerith will blame him or something.. I ignored the aches and I began to pull away from Leon. "See? Standing on my own two feet isn't gonna kill me. I've been doing it all my life!" My throat is sore, my voice is shouting.. I know I'm going to hurt myself.

"You're going to stay away from the Heartless. I'll go out and defend the town, you stay here and Aerith will look after you. Understand?" Leon held my arms to my sides, his eyes never leaving mine. I'm not defenseless, I can protect myself. I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie for Christ's sake! "You cannot defend yourself Yuffie and you know it. so stay here." Blinking back my hot tears I bit my lip and tore from his grasp. I walked over to the chest of draws and pulled out my usual attire and walked into the bathroom without looking at him once. I got changed, brushed my hair and teeth. I can't believe him! Wait a sec... who's that? I opened the door to find Aerith and Leon talking…obviously about me. Please, please don't tell me Leon's told Aerith about me! Aerith looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Oh Yuffie.. " She said softly. I watched her walk towards me. " It's okay, just wait here okay? Don't hurt yourself by going out to fight-"

"NO AERITH!" I can't believe it.. nobody has any faith in me do they? Damn.. well done, now I'm crying.. stupid emotions.. stupid hormones.. stupid crappy immune system! STUPID ILLNESS!

"Yuffie please? Just stay-"

"No. Aerith I'm not staying here like some child. I'm 16 years old and I CAN take care of myself." My throat was scratchy.. haven't I drank anything in a while? "You all look down at me like some pathetic, lost child and I'm not taking it anymore! if I want to fight Heartless I will fight the Heartless and that's that!"

"Yuffie stop being so-" That's it I'm finishing Leon's sentence!

"Childish, bratty, annoying, self-centered.. come on Squall take your pick!"

"..You're acting like a spoiled child so that's how we treat you. Like a child!"

"Shove off Squall. Spoiled child eh? Well what have I got that makes me spoiled? Answer that!" Aerith is quiet, I can see she's crying…she's disappointed in me. Leon is angry .. I can never do anything right…never. My tears are flowing down my face and I can feel them drip off my cheek. My throat is so raw it's unbelievable. Mind is spinning, my head's on fire. My body is shaking from some chill.. and nobody can help me. " .. Exactly. I've had nothing.. nothing. No respect, no compliments.. no faith. None of you believe in me, you all think I can't protect myself. That I'm weak.. yet you let Sora gallivant through worlds and he's only just become the Keyblade Master! I've been able to fight since I was 6. I've been able to protect myself since I was 8.. 9 years ago our world perished along with our many loved ones.. I might as well have gone with them, it'll be a lot better than staying here."

I can't take it anymore. I rush over to my weapons, I clip the small pouches holding my ninja stars to my waist. I'll give them a guilty look...yeah! that'll make them sorry. I turn and face them both.. Aerith's hands are covering her mouth and small crystal tears fall down her rosy cheeks. Leon is angry.. he looks ready to pounce.. I knew he never cared. I'm going, even though I'm weak I can't stay here any longer. I walk towards the balcony window and I open it. Man the night's chilly tonight. I wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck and buried my face in the material. Wiping away my tears with the back of my hand I walk forward. Okay.. so I'll go through the Waterway to Merlin, I'll stock up.. have a cup of tea then head to the first district to get more supplies,.. um.. then I'll hijack a gummiship since mines busted and go to the Coliseum and prove I'm not pathetic…yeah! Now that's a plan.

I step onto the railing and a wave of warm dizziness covers me.. I lose my balance.. I'm gonna fall. I close my eye to try and get rid of the sensation but with no luck. I'm gonna break my neck if I fall.. Come on Yuffie, snap outta it! I feel some arms hold onto me and pull me back into the Green Room. It cant be Aerith…she's not strong eno- It's Squall! NO WAY, I'm NOT letting him be the hero and rescue THIS damsel in distress! I struggle and try to pry his arms off me, I kick out to make everything awkward and I use my nails to scratch at his hands.. do ya think I want his help? My head spins again.. I feel sick.. I feel thin and worn. Everything is dark…my throat is as dry as barren land in need of water.. My body is freezing…and my energy is dimming. I feel so tired all of a sudden.. so useless.. so ..

"Yuffie? Oh god Yuffie please wake up!" I can hear Aerith's worried voice…I'm not sleeping am I? My eyes aren't closed are they?.. I.. I can't open them, I'm too tired. "Yuffie please? Please wake up.." Aerith's breathing is getting fast and she's choking back a few sobs. I can feel myself being lifted and held bridal style and I guess Leon's the groom here. I'm being put down onto…my bed.. or mine and Squall's bed - nah scratch that. MY bed ..'nyuk'.

"Yuffie? Can you hear me?" OHMIGAWD!...I've never heard Leon be so kind in my life!.. I wish someone would pinch me, this has gotta be a dream. His voice was soft and quiet.. he's talking to me as though I'm fragile crystal…I don't mind either. I betta let hi know I can hear him.. I get out a weak moan and move my head to face him trying to open my eyes.

"Don't move Yuffie.. relax okay? I need your help here.. please stay in bed. I'll be here and so will Aerith, you wont be alone, I promise to take you to the coliseum when you get better. The one I've told you about. Both of us will compete and we'll win. We'll beat Sora, Hercules and any Heartless that stands in our way." He never spoke this soft to Rinoa back in Hollow Bastion…he spoke soft but not this soft. I gotta open my eyes to see his.. with a lot of determination my eyes flutter open to lock onto his gentle dark navy orbs. I smile weakly and nod.

"..We...we'll beat them all right Leon? Nobody can beat us, we'll be invincible.." I say with as much excitement as I can muster. I watch Leon put a hand on my cheek and if I wasn't so pale.. I swear I would blush like mad! He rubs my cheek slowly and opens his mouth to speak.

"Call me Squall, Yuf." I'm definitely dreaming.. I grin and watching him smile back, I feel my grin widen and even though it hurts to think, thoughts are racing through my boiling brain at 1000 miles a second! My eyes widen as he leans closer to me and leaves a soft and gentle kiss on my forehead, he pulls back and smiles at me again and uses his thumb to wipe away my stray tear.. " Sleep well Yuffie.. I'll come to check on you when I get back, ok?" I nod in response. With that he stands up walks straight past his gunblade and leaves .. wait he didn't arm himself and he didn't put on his leather clothes.. oh my GAWD! He's an imposter!

* * *

Aerith kneels down by my side and dabs a cool cloth onto my forehead gently. Her emerald eyes are full of kindness and hope.. I guess it's for me.

"You gave us both a scare Yuffie.. but I'm glad your okay." Aerith says untying my shoe laces and pulling off my shoes. She pulls a blanket over me until it reaches my shoulders and then sits down comfortably for what looks like a friendly talk. Aw.. bless her, she's really worried.

"I'm sorry Aerith.. I.. I just-"

"It's okay Yuffie. I understand how you feel. We're just worried about you and I admit I can be overprotective.. but I'm like it because I care Yuffie.. I don't want anything to happen to you." Aerith carries on dabbing the cloth onto my forehead, easing the aches and warmth.

"I know…and thanks for everything you've all done for me. Without you guys I wouldn't be here." I sigh. I wanna change the subject here.. I don't wanna cry again.. man that was embarrassing when he kissed me.

"So? .. What's happening with you and Leon hmm?" Aerith teasing asks me.. damn how can she tell I was thinking of him!

"I dunno.. but I ..well.. I dunno." I'm honest here.. I really don't know how I feel, other than aching of course.

"Well I think we should talk about it.. do you like him?" Aerith smiles already knowing the answer. I nod shyly. I've said it before and I'll say it again, STUPID HORMONES! Aerith laughs quietly. "Well.. maybe you should tell him how you feel?"

"No way.. he'll laugh and poke fun and just hate me for forever if he knew how I felt. Besides he doesn't like me in that way.. actually he doesn't like me full stop."

"Oh really? Explain that little talk, the expressions on his face, the concern in his eyes…the small kiss? He does like you, he's just never shown it before, I should know."

"How?"

"He talks to me a lot.. he says his problems and his concerns. Like just now when you walked in on our conversation, he was telling me how worried he was and what he'll do to any Heartless who even thought of harming you." Aerith seems to hold so much wisdom.. she sees things others can't and she can help anyone without opening their shell.. I wish I could do that.

"But I'm not supposed to be with anyone.. no one likes me."

"Is that what you think? Yuffie.. there's someone out there for everyone, give fate time and you'll find them. Destiny has chosen you to find Leon so use the chances you have, they might not be there forever."

"But Aerith you've got loads of guys after you. Your waiting for Cloud and helping others in the meantime.. I'm just stuck here.." Aerith's brunette eyebrows rose in confusion.

"What do you mean Yuf?"

"You have Cloud waiting for you and once your together you can both move on.. Leon will find someone and will put the Heartless behind him .. But.. I'm just .. Everything will stand still for me." I snuggle deep into the covers.. I'm pouring my heart and soul towards Aerith's guidance.. what if I get a bad answer..

"Why is that Yuffie? Why do you think time and your life will stop while others will continue?" She asks softly.

"'Cause…I'm always the one to be left behind.." I answer timidly, my eyes watch the floor sadly... Pathetic aren't I?

"Oh Yuf. You're not going to be left behind. You of all people is the one who will be moving forward first. There's Leon.. then your future, your skills and abilities…I'll be the last to find happiness, I've been waiting for Cloud for 9 years Yuffie.. but I'll carry on waiting for him years more if I have to. Don't worry about it for now Yuffie. Let's get you well and then we'll worry about love.. we have a lot of time.. Leon's already hooked on you." Aerith smiles and a warm feeling of comfort and hope hugs my heart. Aerith stands up and brushes her pink dress. Her bangles clashing as she tries to rid the creases. "Sleep well Yuffie. Rest and try not to move too much, you need your strength." Aerith bends down and kisses my cheek as a mother would to her daughter.

She walks to the connecting Red Room door, looking back at me as she reaches the doorframe, her chocolate braid swaying. " Good night Yuffie.. pleasant dreams... Angel's Call.." Aerith whispers so faint I can hardly hear it. My eyes are closed but I can see a light and a friendly female face.. A woman sits at my side, she is small built and her long ebony hair drifting to her waist.. her face is so kind and a friendly smile is planted on her pink lips, her light grey eyes watch me...I feel relieved.. I feel awake and alive.. re-energized.. I feel free. Her soft white feathers of her wings fold down neatly and she brushes my hair from my face…she's here to protect me.. she's my guardian angel ..she's my mother.. and she's here to help me heal.

* * *

A/N: Well I did it. I did the one-shot. I hoped ya all liked it, and sorry it wasn't a clouffie Vampie.. it didn't fir in with the idea I had.. BUT never fear I'll update DCT along with my other stories soon since I've finished school. YES! NO SCHOOL :dances merrily: okay I'll go now. Please if you've read it then review it, no flames please. They make me feel bad.. bye readers or loyal reviewers. I'll love you forever if ya review! Ta 'ra Kai

B/N (Death's Ambition): I liked this. Twas cute. Interesting idea. It was a joy to read. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please give Kai some kind words.


End file.
